dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bardock
mężczyzna z rasy Saiyan będący partnerem Gine oraz ojcem Raditza i Kakarotto. Przez lata służył Kosmicznej Organizacji Handlu, choć jemu samemu się to nie podobało. Jako jedyny ze swojej rasy przejrzał zamiary Freezera względem planety Vegeta i chcąc ocalić pobratymców, zginął podczas próby powstrzymania kosmicznego cesarza. Wygląd Bardock wygląda właściwie tak samo jak Gokū, głównie za sprawą identycznych włosów (Kakarotto je odziedziczył właśnie po nim). Od syna odróżnia go jedynie skrzyżowana szrama na lewym policzku oraz nieco ciemniejszy odcień skóry. Ubrany był w typową zbroję wojownika Kosmicznej Organizacji Handlu, na torsie i nogach miał przyległy, ciemnogranatowy kostium, a na nadgarstkach niebiesko-szarawe karwasze. Do tego ubierał jeszcze wysokie, białe buty z żółtymi, paskowanymi noskami. Jak każdy Saiyanin, posiadał ogon umożliwiający transformację w Ōzaru. Osobowość W przeciwieństwie do pierwowzoru z DBZ, nowy Bardock wykazuje zdecydowanie więcej troski o swoich synów, zwłaszcza względem Kakarotto - nie wzgardził nim ze względu na urodzenie z niskim poziomem bojowym i martwił się o jego los. Dlatego też zadbał, by jego drugi syn uniknął zagłady planety Vegeta i poleciał na świat z normalnymi warunkami do życia, a nie na kompletną prowincję, jak zwykle kończyli wojownicy niskiej klasy. Troszczył się również o Gine i pocieszył ją, gdy ta się rozpłakała po odlocie Kakarotto, i martwił się nawet o całą rasę Saiyan i planetę Vegeta - nienawidził przez to Colda Daiō, Freezera i Kosmicznej Organizacji Handlu, którzy zniewolili jego pobratymców. Relacje Rodzina Gine Bardock i Gine mieli romantyczne stosunki. Gdy Gine wpadała w tarapaty, żywo uchodziła uratowana przez Bardocka. Przez to wszystko narodziło się między nimi uczucie. Mają dwóch synów: Raditza i Kakarotto. Kakarotto Raditz Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Przyjaciele Toma Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Calipa Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Panbukin Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Toteppo Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Berry Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Rywale i wrogowie Freeza Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Biografia Przeszłość Nieznana Dragon Ball Minus Przebywając na podbijanej planecie Bardock odbiera komunikat, w którym Freezer każe wszystkim Saiyanom wrócić do domu, Bardock wyczuwa podstęp o czym informuje swojego towarzysza. Na Vegecie rozmawia o tym z Gine, przez skauter nakazuje Raditzowi nie wracać. Bardock kierowany przeczuciem razem z żoną wykradają kapsułę, którą wysyłają Goku na Ziemię, gdzie zasięg Freezera nie sięga. Każą mu uważać na przedstawicieli Galaktycznego Patrolu. Dragon Ball Z Saga Freezy Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Występ w filmach Dragon Ball Z Ostateczna bitwa w pojedynkę. Ojciec Son Gokū, Wojownika Z, który wyzwał Freezę Popraw i rozwiń tę sekcję. thumb|left|Bardock na vegecie|130x130px Postać Bardocka debiutuje w 1990 roku, w odcinku specjalnym pod tytułem: Samotny, Finał Walki: Ojciec Wojownika Z: Kakarrotta, ten, który wyzwał Freezera! Bardocka pierwszy raz spotykamy w postaci Ōzaru jak razem ze swoją ekipą zabijał kosmitów na nieznanej planecie. Bardock był podobny do swego syna, tylko że miał ciemniejszy kolor skóry. Pełnił rolę przywódcy w drużynie wojowników niskiej klasy służących Freezerowi. Do drużyny należeli Toteppo, Celipa, Panbukin i Toma - najlepszy przyjaciel Bardocka. Kiedy po wysłuchaniu raportu z podbicia planety Meat zaskoczony skutecznością Saiyan, Freezer wydał wyrok śmierci na drużynę Bardocka. Wszyscy jej członkowie zginęli, nie licząc przywódcy. Saiyanin musiał poddać się leczeniu po poprzednim zadaniu. Poleciał sprawdzić jak poszło jego drużynie na misji w której nie mógł uczestniczyć, z powodu leczenia. Ku jego zaskoczeniu cała jego drużyna jest martwa. Wszyscy zginęli z rąk Dodorii. Zdenerwowany Bardock obiecał umierającemu Tomie że pomści jego i drużynę. Oczyścił twarz przyjaciela z krwi białą chustą, która po zetknięciu zmieniła barwę na kolor czerwony z powodu wylewu krwi. Wściekły saiyanin zabija wszystkich sługusów Freezera, lecz przegrywa z Dodorią. Bardock zawiązał ją sobie na czole. Był to symbol jego lojalności do przyjaciół. Wrócił na Vegetę i opowiedział o zdradzie Freezy. Nikt jednak nie chciał mu uwierzyć i Bardock został wyśmiany. Sam zaatakował Freezera zgromadzając całą moc i rzucając ją w stronę imperatora. Niestety Freezer utworzył ogromnego Death Balla, który zniszczył nie tylko Bardocka, ale i całą planetę Vegetę. Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock Popraw i rozwiń tę sekcję. thumb|left|179x179px|Bardock Super Saiyanin Wystawiony na destruktywne działanie pocisku został przeniesiony w przeszłość, tuż przed tym faktem miał wizję, jak jego syn staje do walki z Freezą, co sprawia że przed śmiercią na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmiech. W przeszłości trafił na planetę Plant sprzed przybycia Tsufulian. Jego ranami zajął się tamtejszy doktor, Ipana, o wyżywienie dbał syn medyka, mały Berry. Bardock prędko zdobył przychylność tubylców, nie zlikwidował ich, jak Saiyanie mieli w zwyczaju, lecz poddał się ich leczeniu. Osiadł w jaskini nieopodal wioski, gdzie trenował i starał przypomnieć sobie, co się z nim stało. Obronił on Plantian przed atakiem Kyabiry i Tōbiego, dwóch zwiadowców wysłanych na Plant przez Chilleda, imperatora galaktycznego i przodka Freezera. Dzień po zabiciu najeźdźców na planetę przybył sam Chilled, z którym Bardock natychmiast podjął walkę, biorąc go za Freezera. Z początku przegrywał, ulegając sile Changelinga, lecz gdy życie jego przyjaciela Berry'ego stanęło pod znakiem zapytania, uległ furii jakiej jeszcze nigdy nie doznał i przemienił się w Super Saiyanina. Natychmiast przeważa w pojedynku z Changelingiem. Rzucając w niego strzałem kikōhy zwanej Riot Javelin, wystrzelił Chilleda poza atmosferę Plant. I tak kończy się przygoda Bardocka w serii Dragon Ball Z. Więcej Bardocka już nie zobaczyliśmy. Dragon Ball Super Broly Bardock i Leek wracają na planetę Vegeta, ponieważ Freezer kazał wszystkim Saiyanom tam przybyć. Bardock ma złe przeczucia, domyśla, się że imperator ma złe zamiary, ponieważ jego statek kosmiczny stoi w przestrzeni kosmicznej nad planetą. Bardock przypomina, że Saiyanie osiągali potęgę poprzez podbijanie i zdobywanie nowych planet, a potem Cold Daiō zrobił z Saiyan niewolników i od tego momentu nie potrafili się już zjednoczyć, mimo tego, że wszyscy nienawidzili Freezera. Dodaje, że cesarz zapewne myśli tak samo o nich, a jego armia bardzo się rozrosła i nie są już mu potrzebni Saiyanie. Leeka zmartwiły słowa Bardocka i pyta się go, czy nie myśli, że Freezer chce zniszczyć Saiyan, na co Bardcok odpowiada, iż istnieje taka możliwość. Leek uznał to za żart. Taro cieszy się na widok Bardocka i Leeka. Bardock pyta się go czy ma jakiś pomysł, dlaczego Freezer wezwał ich tak szybko, Taro odpowiada, że Freezer pewnie chce podbić jakąś planetę i do tego jest potrzebna mu cała armia Saiyan. Leek popiera jego zdanie i mówi, iż nie było się niczym zamartwiać. Taro mówi do Bardocka, że ludzie z Kosmicznej Organizacji Handlu wypytywali się o Super Saiyanina. Wtedy Bardock się domyśla, że Freezer obawia się tej legendy i chce zniszczyć Saiyan. Idzie do Gine i pyta się o Raditza, która odpowiada, że dołączył do armii Saiyan i walczy u boku Vegety IV na jakiejś planecie. Bardock stwierdza, iż nie chciałby znaleźć się na statku wraz z księciem, a następnie pyta się o Kakarotto. Gine mu mówi, że ten nadal siedzi w inkubatorze, ale czas go wypuścić. Razem idą zobaczyć małego Kakarotto w inkubatorze. Bardock mówi, że nocą ukradnie dla niego kapsułę i wyślą go na odległą planetę. Gine się nie zgadza, na co Bardock odpowiada, że z takim poziomem mocy ich drugiego syna i tak czeka go wygnanie na jakąś okropną planetę, więc lepiej już jakby sami go wysłali go na jakąś porządniejszą. Gine mówi, że Kakarotto wciąż jest za mały, ale Bardock odpowiada, iż mają mało czasu i wyjaśnia zdziwionej partnerce, że Freezer boi się legendy o Super Saiyaninie i dlatego czyha na życie ich całej rasy. Gdy nastała noc, Bardock i Gine ukradli kapsułę kosmiczną, w której umieścili Kakarotto. Gine pyta czy może być jakieś inne wyjście, na co Bardock odpowiada, że nie, a jak się okaże, iż nie miał racji co do zamiarów imperatora, to wtedy po prostu poleci po syna. Gine pyta się go, dlaczego nie mogą uciec wszyscy, na co Bardock wyjaśnia, że nie mogą wzbudzać podejrzeń czy dać się namierzyć. Gine pyta Bardocka, od kiedy to saiyański wojownik tak troszczy się tak o dziecko. Bardock odpowiada, iż przy ciągłym podbijaniu i niszczeniu chciałby w końcu kogoś ocalić, a zwłaszcza swojego syna. Zaprogramował kapsułę tak, aby dotarła na Ziemię, wyjaśniając, że tubylcy są mało rozwinięci, więc Kakarotto powinien tam bez problemu przetrwać, a poza tym tamten świat jest mało wart, więc nie wzbudzi zainteresowania Freezera. Gine mówi do syna, że jego ojciec jest przewrażliwiony i niedługo po niego wrócą. Żegnają się z synem i kapsuła odlatuje. Gine płacze za odlotem syna, a Bardock ją pociesza. Nieco później wyrusza na orbitę zmierzyć się z Freezerem. Wpierw musi przebić się przez całą chmarę żołnierzy cesarza i zostaje poturbowany, ale w końcu udaje mu się dotrzeć przed oblicze Changelinga. Freezer rzuca Death Ballem w planetę Vegeta i Bardock odpowiada kikōhą w postaci promienia, ale różnica mocy jest zbyt duża i niebawem atak imperatora pochłania Saiyanina i ten ginie w odmętach Death Balla, a w ślad za nim planeta i reszta rasy. Techniki Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Formy i transformacje Ōzaru Jak każdy Saiyanin, mógł przybrać postać Wielkiej Małpy dzięki posiadaniu ogona. Jego moc rosła wtedy dziesięciokrotnie względem bazowej formy. Super Saiyanin Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Super Saiyanin 3 Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Wyposażenie *Scouter - urządzenie służące do pomiaru poziomu bojowego oraz określania położenia przeciwnika. Ma zielony kolor scoutera. Pojedynki Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Siła Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Występ w grach *''Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle (Eventy, Summony, karty, w tym też LR'ka)'' *''Dragon Ball Legends (2018)'' *''DRAGON BALL FighterZ (2018) - stanowi jako dlc pt."DRAGON BALL FIGHTERZ - Bardock"'' Ciekawostki *Muzyczny motyw przewodni Bardocka „Solid State Scouter”, posiada w sobie japońskie słowa, oznaczające pewne jednostki liczbowe - rosnące od 800 aż po 13050, co prawdopodobnie jest ostatecznym poziomem mocy bojowej Bardocka w teraźniejszości. *Najprawdopodobniej Bardock jest pierwszym Super Saiyaninem. Lecz w filmie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods jest powiedziane, że "...grupka Saiyan, zebrała moc w jednego i powstał Super Saiyanin God..." więc nie wiadomo czy Bardock jest pierwszym Super Saiyaninem, czy grupka tamtych Saiyan była nimi. *W Dragon Ball Online i Dragon Ball Heroes, Bardock przeżywa walkę z Freezerem dzięki Mirze, ale Mira robi go swoim sługą. W GDM 3 Bardock uwalnia się spod władzy "time breakera" i osiąga SSJ3 (W DBO, wykonuje autodestrukcje żeby zabić Mirę). *Bardock i Broly to najbardziej lubiane przez fanów postacie. *Postać Bardocka jest inspirowana postacią Johna Rambo. Świadczą o tym jego opaska, nagi tors, ciemna cera i samotna walka przeciw władzy. *Bardock występuje w mandze, pojawia się w odcinku "Son Goku wkracza do akcji", Freezer rozpoznaje jego twarz w twarzy Goku i pisze, że żaden z wojowników nie wiedział, że tyran wspomniał ojca Saiyanina, Bardocka. Galeria Przypisy en:Bardock pt-br:Bardock (DBS) es:Bardock (Super) hr:Bardock is:Bardock Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Do przerobienia Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Saiyanie Kategoria:Ojcowie Kategoria:Dziadkowie Kategoria:Pradziadkowie Kategoria:Prapradziadkowie Kategoria:Praprapradziadkowie Kategoria:Postacie serii DBZ Kategoria:Postacie pozytywne Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Postacie epizodyczne Kategoria:Postacie serii GPJ Kategoria:Postacie serii DB Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Postacie Siódmego Wszechświata Kategoria:Postacie z filmów DBS Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe Kategoria:Postacie serii DBS